This invention relates generally to the field of insulated containers and more specifically to an under the counter insulated enclosure that can be refrigerated or heated and that includes sliding racks that allow access to items that would normally be hidden the corner portion under a kitchen counter.
Kitchen counters usually have cabinets located under them for the storage of kitchen items such as cooking tools or food items that are in boxes or bottles. Traditionally, the corner portion of the cabinet area located under the corner of the counter is hard to access because the front doors of the cabinets do not allow the user to easily reach into the corner area.
To ease this problem cabinet designers have developed carrousel type devices that are located in the corner area so that the user can rotate the shelves of the carrousel to access stored items. Other cabinet designers have developed V shaped doors that help open up the corner area, however it is still difficult to access contents that are located deep in the corner of the under counter area.
Additionally, in recent times, cabinet manufacturers have incorporated refrigerated enclosures that are located under the counter.
Although improvements have been made in accessing items under the corner of a kitchen counter, no one has addressed the issue of storing items in a refrigerated, or heated enclosure that is also located in the corner area under a kitchen counter.